Pulang
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Setelah melalui cobaan dan rintangan akhirnya Gaara berhasil menolong kekasih-baru-nya tercinta. Sebagai imbalan Gaara ingin meminta sesuatu atas jasanya itu/Sequel RL/Fic For GHOST 2013/ GH AU. Warning Inside. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: om saya *lirik M. Kishimoto (plakk)**

**Warning: bawa benda apapun yang sekiranya dapat mencegah dari impotensi,gangguan kejiwa #bekep**

**Standart warning applied. OOC tingkat semesta -a**

**Title: Pulang (Sequel RL)**

**GaaraHina Present**

**Happy reading**

**Event Ghost**** 2013**

**Don't like don't read**

Xxxxx

Setelah selesai bertempur demi menyelamatkan sang putri dari genggaman preman pasar meski mengorbankan kemulusan wajahnya. Gaara berinisiatif untuk sedikit meminta imbalan atas jasa(?)nya.

"Hinata"

Gadis beriris amethyst itu mendongak.

Ugh! Kenapa Hinata harus seimut ini sih?

Gaara kan jadi tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembemnya. Belum lagi ekspressi polosnya yang alami.

"Ada apa, Gaara-kun?"

Hinata berkedip sensual -menurut Gaara.

"Aku antar pulang,ya?"

"Tapi, Gaara-kun kan sedang terluka. Apa tak apa?"

Gadis itu sungguh perhatian padanya dan Gaara sangat bangga.

"Hime, dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar beberapa pukulan di tubuhku untuk menghentikanku mengantarmu pulang, Jadi?"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak. . "

Gaara hampir merasa kecewa tingkat dewa.

". .sebelum aku obati lukamu"

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya kecil. Gaara menyeringai dalam hati.

'Gadis nakal'

Hinata bersiap akan berlari. Namun, Gaara lebih cepat menangkap Hinata dalam pelukannya. Bukannya mencoba untuk kabur, Hinata malah semakin merapat dalam pelukan hangat itu.

"Gadis nakal harus dihukum," Gaara menyeringai lebar.

"Tidak sebelum kau benar-benar menangkapku"

Hinata tersenyum penuh misteri lalu menyentuh pelan luka di wajah Gaara. Gaara dalam sekejap sudah melepas pelukan itu dan berganti mengaduh kesakitan sambil menatap nanar Hinata. Tak menghiraukan reaksi –Lebay- Gaara Hinata malah menarik pergelangan tangan bungsu Sabaku itu pelan.

"Ayo, Anata. Kita harus membasmi luka bandel itu"

Gaara tertawa kecil mendengar kosa kata Gadis pemerhati alam itu yang menganggap luka yang dideritanya bak hama pada tumbuhan.

Xxxx

"Ah ittai," Ringis Gaara tertahan.

"Gomen ne. tapi Gaara-kun jangan berteriak, aku jadi takut"

Hinata menunduk sedih.

Hei! Jangan salahkan Gaara. Itu reflex saat seseorang merasa kesakitan dan kaget. Salahkan saja obatnya (Gaara tak mau menyalahkan Hinata).

"Hinata maaf. Tapi, itu reflex. Obatnya perih"

Cowok beriris emerald itu mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya dengan mengusap pipi kekasihnya pelan.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Aku takut Gaara-kun sakit," Hinata menunduk. Gaara menyeringai dalam hati.

'Pacar yang perhatian'

"Teruskan saja. ."

"Tapi.."

Hinata menyela. Jika diteruskan mungkin Gaara akan mengalami kesakitan untuk yang kedua kalinya hanya karna obat antiseptic itu. Hinata rela menggantika posisi Gaara jika mungkin.

". . asal tiup lukanya setelah kau mengoleskan obat –laknat- itu dan cium setelahnya. Aku takkan berteriak"

Hinata mempraktekkan dengan instruksi Gaara. Meniup pelan luka Gaara dan menciumnya setelah terlebih dulu menutupinya dengan plester. Ckck. .mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan,Gaara-kun?

"Masih sakit?"

Gaara menggeleng manja(?).

Luka terakhir berada diujung bibir cowok pecinta warna gelap itu. Hinata masih mengobati luka terakhir itu dengan intesitas yang sama tak terpengaruh dengan 'undangan' isyarat mata kekasihnya. Namun, setelahnya gadis Hyuuga itu mencium bibir si bungsu Sabaku singkat.

Ciuman itu seolah menghentikan system koordinasi otak Gaara sejenak.

Demi jenggot Orochimaru! Itu tadi sangat manis. Gaara berani bersumpah.

"Ayo, Gaara-kun! Hari sudah gelap. Nanti Neji-nii marah."

**CTAAARRR!**

Mendengar nama –calon- kakak iparnya seolah mengaktifkan kembali system koordinasi otak Gaara. Tubuh Gaara kembali bekerja meski mendekati abnormal. Kenapa Hinata harus menyebutkan nama kakak sepupunya yang garang meski tanpa ekspressi itu, sih?

'Dasar perusak suasana romantis orang'

Xxxx

"Gaara-kun," Panggil Hinata lirih.

"Hm?"

"Aku pegangan dimana?" Tanya Hinata malu.

Hinata memainkan kedua ujung telunjuknya gugup. Motor yang dipakai Gaara saat ini lebih pas untuk balapan liar daripada mengantar kekasih pulang.

Pasalnya, motor merah maroon itu telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa oleh pemiliknya. Bagian belakang lebih tinggi daripada bagian depan. Tanpa sealt belt bula.

"Pegang bajuku"

Gaara menyeringai dalam hati. Hinata segera duduk di belakang Gaara dan dengan ragu-ragu menggenggam ujung jumper merah Gaara.

"Siap?"

Gaara melirik Hinata yang menunduk dengan rona merah pekat di kedua belah pipinya. Ia segera menancap gas dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi. Reflex Hinata memeluk apapun di depannya agar tak harus mengikuti hokum gravitasi bumi dan memilih mengikuti hukum aksi-reaksi(?). Dan yang kebagian jatah tentu Gaara yang bersorak sorai karna rencana dadakannya sukses.

"Jangan kencang-kencang"

"Apa? Kurang kencang? Baiklah"

Gaara menyeringai dan segera menambah sedikit kecepatan laju motornya. Meski begitu tetap saja membuat Hinata kaget. Hinata menghujani perut Gaara dengan cubitan main-main. Bukannya marah, Gaara malah tertawa kencang dan segera melambatkan kecepatannya. Senangnya menggoda Hinata.

Tak terasa, walaupun Gaara mengambil rute terjauh menuju kediaman Hyuuga tetap saja mereka sampai juga. Hinata masih memejamkan matanya rapat dan memeluk Gaara erat. Gaara yang ingin agar momen ini bertahan lebih lama hanya membiarkannya.

"Ehm"

Tak ada respon.

"Ehm"

Sang pen-dehem menaikan dehemannya(?) naik beberapa oktaf. Namun, masih tak ada respon.

"EHM"

Suara deheman keras yang meski dibuat-buat itu telah menarik Hinata menuju kesadarannya hingga dirinya terkesiap kaget dan dengan gugup turun dari motor Gaara.

Gaara manyun sambil melepas helm full face-nya.

"Err. Gaara-kun mau mampir?"

"EHEM!" Neji melotot pada Gaara.

"Mungkin tidak kali ini. Tapi ku janji akan mengunjungimu," Gaara tersenyum lemah.

"Hinata masuk!"

Ganti Hinata yang mendapat pelototan gratis dari kakak sepupunya yang menjadi overprotective jika menyangkut Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Jangan menyebalkan, Neji"

Deathglare maut Neji melayang kea rah Gaara. Meski hanya terpaut dua tahun lebih muda namun, sikap Gaara tak membaik jika menyangkut Para cowok Hyuuga –minus Hiashi.

"Dan kau, Bocah! Jangan berani macam-macam dengan Adikku"

"Sepupu," Komentar Gaara singkat.

Oh, Neji tak membutuhkan pengingat apalagi dari bocah belagu yang berani memacari adik-sepupu-nya.

Neji memberi isyarat pada adik-sepupu-nya untuk segera menyusulnya masuk. Hinata mengangguk patuh. Benar-benar kakak yang pengertian.

Hinata tiba-tiba mencium pipi kiri Gaara lembut.

" Arigatou" Bisik Hinata tepat ditelinga Gaara dengan sedikit desahan.

Dasar penggoda.

Belum sempat Gaara merengkuh Hinata, dengan gesit gadis itu berlari memasuki gerbang dan menutupnya cepat.

"Hei, kapan aku mendapatkannya di bibir?" Gerutu Gaara dengan sedikit manyun.

Hinata tiba-tiba membuka gerbang sedikit hingga kepalanya menjulur keluar.

"Tadi kan sudah"

Dan diakhiri dengan juluran lidah kecil. Setelah itu gerbang itu kembali menutup sempurna.

"Aku akan membalas itu, HimE. Tunggu saja"

Gaara meninggalkan kediaman kekasihnya dengan seringai licik.

THE END

A/N: saya tidak tau apakah fic-fic saya cukup layak untuk dapat diikut sertakan dalam event ini tapi saya sudah berusaha. Maaf jika tak memuaskan

Terima kasih

With Lopphhee

Akemi M.R


End file.
